Love from your friend, Pineapple Prince
by Neostar1
Summary: Yolei just broke up with Ken, and someone named "Pineapple Prince" is sending her love-E-mails! Who could it be...?
1. The first letter!

Notes:

I don't own Digimon.

The Song, "I Can See You Now" was written by John R. Erickson and can be found in Hank the Cowdog #14, Hank the Cowdog and Monkey Business

Love From Your Friend, Pineapple Prince

Chapter 1:

The first letter

"Ahhhh! I'm about to die! First aid kit, I need a first aid kit!" Yolei Inoue screamed.

The pilot had just pulled out of a barrel roll, trying to avoid the enemies hot on her tail.

"C'mon, c'mon! Almost there!" Yolei screamed again.

Suddenly, it happened. The enemy plane behind her fired, and hit her straight on the engine. Her tiny plane started spiraling downwards.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Wailed Yolei.

As the plane hit the ground and exploded, the horrible words appeared before her:

****

Game Over

Yolei threw her controller to the ground. "NO, NOT GAME OVER, _NOT GAME OVER!" _She screamed at the computer monitor, who, at the moment, was tallying up her score.

She pouted. "Humph. Why can't I make it past level 10?!" She looked at the clock, and nearly had a heart attack. "6:00?! HOW COULD IT BE 6:00?!" She wailed.

She threw her controller down, and ran into her bathroom. She continued to panic as she brushed her hair. "Oh, Man! Ken's gonna kill me! I'm already 10 minutes late! The movie starts in 10 minutes!"

----

About five minutes later, she arrived at the movie theatre and met up with an angry-looking Ken Ichijouji.

"Where've you been?" He demanded. "The movie starts in five minutes!

She sighed. "Sorry, Ken-Chan. I lost track of time, and-"

"Whatever," He interrupted. "Let's just go…"

The movie was terrible.

----

Yolei was fuming when she got home. Angrily, she threw her headband on her bed. "That jerk! I was late for the movie, and he dumped me!"

Poromon looked up at her. "Yolei, this is probably the 20th time you've been late for something like this. He's probably sick of it…"

Yolei sighed. "Yea. You're right. Anyway, I'm actually kinda glad we broke up. Our relationship _has _been really stormy lately…"

She walked over to her computer. "I might as well check my E-mail…"

She turned it on, and logged into her E-mail account (Username: Birdtamer99 Password: Boy_Crazed).

There was one new piece of mail.

She frowned when she read the return-address. "PP@hotmail.com?" She said. "I've never gotten an E-mail from HIM…"

Because she was so curious, she opened it:

__

I Can See You Now

I can see you now, just the way you were when daylight found you.

I can see you know, with the morning's golden glory around you.

I can see the wind's soft fingers running through your hair,

The amber light reflecting in you eyes.

I can see across the fields of flowers like a rainbow…

Splashed across the Earth and stretching to the skies.

I can see you now, just the way you were when evening found you.

I can see you now, with the purple shadows falling all around you.

I can see the wind's cool finger's running through your hair.

And the evening stars reflecting in your eyes.

I can see the bright colors fading all around you,

As the night's blue veil is drawn across the skies.

I can see you now, just the way you were when darkness found you.

But the memory starts to fade as night surrounds you.

I can hear you calling to me in the darkness,

I hear the words but don't know what they mean.

I can see the stars in your eyes like burning embers,

But just before dawn, I wake and it's dream.

I can see you now.

I can see you now.

I can see you now.

************************

Yolei, you're the most beautiful girl in the World! Keep shining, starlight!

Love from your friend, 

Pineapple Prince

Yolei gasped. "I-it's a love-letter! I have an admirer!"


	2. Momo says...

Well whaddya know?

Our little Yolei has an admirer! Who could it be?

Try to guess!

Oh, and you might notice that some things in chapter 1 are a bit different. Darn typos…

________________________________________________ 

Chapter 2:

Momo says…

Momo sighed. "Yolei, I'm sorry. I've read it four times, and I can't figure anything out."

It had been 10 minutes, and Yolei done what she often did when she had a problem with love: consulted Momo, her older sister.

Yolei looked at Pineapple Prince's E-mail for the 10th time:

__

I Can See You Now

I can see you now, just the way you were when daylight found you.

I can see you know, with the morning's golden glory around you.

I can see the wind's soft fingers running through your hair,

The amber light reflecting in you eyes.

I can see across the fields of flowers like a rainbow…

Splashed across the Earth and stretching to the skies.

I can see you now, just the way you were when evening found you.

I can see you now, with the purple shadows falling all around you.

I can see the wind's cool finger's running through your hair.

And the evening stars reflecting in your eyes.

I can see the bright colors fading all around you,

As the night's blue veil is drawn across the skies.

I can see you now, just the way you were when darkness found you.

But the memory starts to fade as night surrounds you.

I can hear you calling to me in the darkness,

I hear the words but don't know what they mean.

I can see the stars in your eyes like burning embers,

But just before dawn, I wake and it's dream.

I can see you now.

I can see you now.

I can see you now.

************************

Yolei, you're the most beautiful girl in the World! Keep shining, starlight!

Love from your friend, 

Pineapple Prince

Yolei sighed. "Who could it be?"

"Do you know of any boy who likes you?" Momo asked.

Yolei thought hard. "The only boy I can think if is Ken, and we just broke up. So, I doubt it's him…"

Momo laid down on Yolei's bed. "Well, in that case, we're pretty sunk…"

Yolei frowned at the signature:

__

Love from your friend, 

Pineapple Prince

"Well, I think I can confidently say that Pineapple Prince is a nickname…"

"No Duh, Yolei…" Groaned Momo.

Yolei's eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe a pineapple is his favorite vegetable!"

"Yolei, that's impossible, and furthermore, quite absurd."

"Why?"

"A pineapple's a fruit."

*******

That night, Yolei got another E-mail from Pineapple Prince:

__

Yolei-kun,

If I could change the alphabet, I would make sure U and I were together.

Love from your friend, 

Pineapple Prince

It took Yolei a minute to get the joke. Then, she half laughed, half groaned.

"I liked the first one better, but this one's pretty cute!" She announced to Poromon.

Poromon shrugged.

Yolei sighed. "Oh, Pineapple Prince…Who are you?"

"Why don't you E-mail him?" Suggested Poromon. "Ask him who he is!"

"Poromon, you're a genius!" Squealed Yolei. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Feeling rather giddy, she sat down and typed up her E-mail:

__

Pineapple Prince,

I hope you can imagine my surprise and delight when I read your first E-mail!

It's very pleasing to know that you've got a secret admirer, but even more delightful to know who they are!

So, my question: Who are you?

I look forward to your reply!

Your starlight,

Yolei

Yolei sighed and hit the "send" button. "I hope this works!"


End file.
